


King of New York

by godhatesjordan



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 02:18:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17572433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godhatesjordan/pseuds/godhatesjordan
Summary: The jacobs family moves to New York from Georgia the week before sarah and davey start their junior year.





	King of New York

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be trash but whatever

The jacobs family is moving from a small town in South Georgia to New York City. 

Davey and his sister were ecstatic to be going somewhere so accepting of their sexualities. For Sarah being gay was something she was proud of. She always had a cute girl on her mind and was out by the time she was 14. 

For Davey on the other hand it was difficult. He hadn’t come out yet. He saw the way gay people were treated in his town. He thought his parents wouldn’t love him. Until Sarah, she was so accepted by them. But still he was scared to tell his parents he was more interested in Sally Parker’s older brother than he was her. 

New York would change that.

“Do we hafta go now?” Les pleads as his parents and siblings pack up their house. 

“Yes we need to leave today or else your father won’t be to work on Monday and be fired.” Esther tells him as she pats him on the shoulder. “We need to leave les I’m sorry.” 

“Come on you’ll make more friends in New York buddy.” Davey carries another box of books from his room. 

Sarah could tell he was struggling. “Dave need some help?” 

“No” he sets the box in the truck with a loud clang. “Oh shit” 

Meyer shoots him a look.

“Sorry papa.” Davey apologizes.  
—  
The drive is long. Sarah and les play ispy for most of the ride. Davey was in the far back of their family minivan. He had his headphones on and was listening to a recording of the book ‘the outsiders’. He’s read the book before, but it’s his favorite so he can read it at anytime and never get bored. 

When they reached the city Les was so mesmerized by the tall buildings he didn’t even realize they had stopped. 

The moment davey stepped onto the concrete a boy with curly blonde hair on a skateboard whirls past them quickly. “Sorry!” He shoots back winking at davey. 

Davey’s face turns a shade of red no one has seen on him before. He’s gonna like New York.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is @/godhatesjordan


End file.
